Sweet Tangerine
by KireiRakuen
Summary: A series of oneshots based around songs but not really songfics . Varied pairings, though all yaoi. 1. SHxDN 2. DNxK 3. KxSH, SHxDN 4. SHxTS 5. ?x? whoever you want 6. DNxSH
1. Sweet Tangerine

Sweet Tangerine

It was raining that night and he couldn't sleep. He was thinking too much and the restless demon in him wouldn't leave him alone. Krad was of the sort that would go on a homicidal rampage should he let his guard down; the blonde would take over and hurt Niwa.

And somehow he found himself outside, walking to the redhead's house. His clothes and hair were soaked through, but he really didn't notice. Krad was strangely silent in the back of his head. His mind drifted as his feet, on autopilot, brought him closer and closer to the other's house.

Niwa had a girlfriend, though once they had been close. But he had made a mistake, and now Dark was interfering. And while his own wasn't as bad as the other, things weren't that great. He wanted things back to the way they were, and sometimes he thought Niwa wanted the same thing. Even with Niwa's girlfriend, he was the only one who really understood everything the other was dealing with because he went through the same thing. In a way, he was the only one Niwa could really count on.

And suddenly he was at the house. The rain had stopped, but somehow that was worse. He stood there, looking at Niwa's window, confused as to why he was there and silently praying the other was awake and would come to the window and see him. And they could work it out. He just wanted the redhead all to himself, but so many things stood in the way.

He knew he made a mistake, but it wasn't that bad. It wasn't even a real kiss, just a peck on the cheek, nothing. Without bad things, one can't appreciate the good things. But Niwa had run off, not listening.

So now, two days later, he was at the other's house at three in the morning, hoping against hope that he was awake.

And somehow he had scaled the side of the house and stood on the balcony. The door was cracked open a bit, and he snuck in, just to take a quick look. Krad was beginning to stir in his mind, silently urging him to take action; he just barely contained it. But then he saw Daisuke, just beginning to wake up, and he knew he couldn't leave, not now. Somehow, he would force Dai into a confrontation because he wanted to fix things. And Daisuke would listen this time.

* * *

I wrote this a while ago, hoping to start a weird series of one-shots based around songs. I've got a mess of idea floating around, but I keep... not writing them.

Song: Sweet Tangerine  
Artist: The Hush Sound (you can find them on myspace)


	2. A Stare Like Yours

A Stare Like Yours

pairing: DaiKrad_  
_

_you need the touch  
it's in your face  
you show it so well  
it's in your face  
you don't have to tell  
your stare's got no secrets left_

He craved it, there was no doubt about it.

Somehow, after that first taste, that first touch, he had become hopelessly addicted to the blonde. It hadn't even been much of an encounter, just a quick kiss before he lost his nerve and dashed away, but it had been enough. And now every moment the redhead spent away from the other was pure torture.

He spent his morning classes watching the clock, waiting for lunch and the only time he could spend any real time with his love. But that half hour was hardly enough to tide him over till the end of the day, and he always craved more after. He couldn't take his mind off the blonde, and his grades were beginning to suffer for it, but he hardly cared.

And now that the other knew, those lunches were spent subtly flirting. The blonde knew full well what the redhead wanted - needed - but was tauntingly refusing to give in. The younger was getting very frustrated by this casual dance, always craving more than the older gave, and he was slowly cracking. He couldn't last much longer without a larger fix.

So, not long into lunch one day, the redhead stood up from his hardly touched food, a glare set on his features, and stalked to the blonde. Without saying a word, he bent so his face was level with the sitting one, and crushed their lips together, ignoring the few shocked gasps around him.

For they craved each other.

_you close your eyes and breathe  
i feel your lip  
you hit the switch_

* * *

Song: A Stare Like Yours  
Artist: The Thermals (you can find them on myspace!) 


	3. The Witch

The Witch 

pairing: mentioned SatoDai, also creepy Krad-ness_  
_

_give me your heart  
i'll take it and i'll push it  
into your toes  
hide all those feelings so  
no one knows  
planting the seed from which  
all hate grows  
now give your heart to me  
give your heart to me_

My dear Satoshi-sama, we both know it is pointless for you to resist me. You are human, and, as such, your emotions always interfere.

For, as much as you deny it, your heart belongs to me. You are mine, and no one else's. The Hikari have always belonged to me, it's just the way life it. You can fight it all you like, but I will always triumph in the end. There's nothing you can do about it.

So, why don't you just give in? It would be so much easier on you if you stopped this foolish struggle. I own you, mind, body, and soul, and you will always give in to me. Forget the Niwa boy -- he doesn't know you like I do. He can't give you everything you crave, not like I can.

I don't understand why you resist so. This ridiculus game you play only hurts you, Satoshi-sama. And I know you see the look of terror on that Niwa boy's face as I inevitably emerge. Yet you continue to do this. He can never love you as I can, and you know that.

You can hate me all you like, my dear Satoshi-sama. But know that your heart belongs to me. It always has and it always will. You would do well to remember that.

_now build the bomb  
and tie it to a plane and drop it  
on your home  
want to cry cuz you're feeling  
awfully sad  
but with no heart you can feel  
awfully mad  
so give your heart to me  
give your heart to me _

* * *

Song: The Witch  
Artist: The Never (also on myspace!)_  
_


	4. Broken Typewriter

Broken Typewriter

pairing: slightly lime-y SatoTake_  
_

_And I don't know why you're still hanging on  
When you don't even like having me around_

"What is it that you love about me?"

I looked up, confused by Takeshi's words. "Love? At this point, I think 'love' is too strong a word."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. "Like. Seriously, what is it that keeps you around? It can't be my looks."

It was moments like these, moments that revealed his secret insecurities, that made me want to be that sweet, caring guy he seemed to think I was. He called me a charmer, but a cold-hearted one – rejecting every female that threw herself at me.

"I suppose it's your wit," I said finally. "More often than not it's almost a match for my own."

"How arrogant of you, Satoshi, comparing us."

"Only when it puts you in a good light." I kissed him sweetly, slowly, longingly. It built, feelings multiplying and hands wandering.

Then Takeshi's cell phone started ringing, startling us apart.

It was his father.

"Heh," he grinned sheepishly, "I think I was supposed to be home a while ago. Well, we'll have to do this again sometime. See ya." He turned away, answering the offending device and giving me a final farewell wave before jogging off to placate his father.

That was one thing I did not like about him: his overprotective father.

_This is not to say that I don't love you  
But that sometimes I wish I didn't _

* * *

I'm not sure I like the end...

Anyway, dedicated to **schizo and proud**, who is the only one to [seriously write the amazingness that is SatoTake.

Song: Broken Typewriter  
Artist: Millimeters Mercury 


	5. Guilty Pleasure

Guilty Pleasure

pairing: whoever you want!! (though rather lime-y and suggestive)

_and i came here to make you dance tonight  
i don't care if i'm a guilty pleasure for you  
shut up cuz we won't stop  
we're getting down till the sun's coming up_

"Oh god, this is so wrong!" But he fumbled to unlock the door anyway, trying to ignore the persistent lips and tongue and teeth on his neck, the eager fingers on his stomach and waist.

"And yet you let me in your house." The other smirked against his neck, fingers tightening for a second. He tried to suppress a delicious shiver, anticipating what was to come.

He was pushed into the house, the door kicked shut behind them, pressed tight against the wall as mouths met and tongues battled. His shirt was thrown off, tossed carelessly somewhere, the other's hands teasing their way up his chest to tweak nipples, down to loosen belts. His own hands found their way to the other's hair, gripping hard at the roots, causing a soft groan to be drowned in his mouth, their kiss.

He pushed away from the wall, surging forward, trying to lead then someplace more secluded and secret - it wouldn't do to be caught. The other got the hint, grabbing his ass and hoisting him up, groins rubbing sensuously and desperately. They stumbled down the hall interwoven, to his room, to his wall, his floor, his bed, clothing abandoned along the way.

They danced.

_tonight i just don't give a damn  
(so shut your mouth, it's time to dance)  
if the world is ending  
i'm throwing the party_

* * *

Song: Guilty Pleasure  
Artist: Cobra Starship [also on myspace 

Well, this is very similar to another story I read ("Poker" by schizo and proud), but I didn't really realize that till I was about halfway through. I wrote this with ridiculous SatoshixTakeshi in mind, but it can seriously be anyone you want cuz I prefer to write ambiguously. Anyway... yep.


	6. One Day, Robots Will Cry v 1

One Day, Robots Will Cry  
-version one-

pairing: DaixSato, implied

He's such a cold person. I know some people who even think he's a robot – or at least a cyborg. He's always stuck in his routine, ignoring everyone and lost in his thoughts. And for some strange reason this makes the girls like him even more. They're always going about how _mysterious_ Hiwatari-kun is, and it gets pretty annoying. I can't imagine how he must feel about all of his fangirls if they bother the rest of us so much.

But despite all his drawbacks, I just think he's lonely. On almost a daily basis I try to get him to talk to me, to show him that he doesn't have to be lonely, no matter what our ancient rivalry – and his curse – may tell him. And I get the feeling that he enjoys me little attempts to engage him, even if he still hasn't allowed himself to give in yet.

I just hope it's soon because I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. It hurts that for all my effort over these many months hasn't yielded any results. For all my energy and cheerfulness, there's a limit. And now I'm nearly at mine.

So please, Satoshi, speak to me.

Please, love me.

I need you.

* * *

song: "One Day, Robots Will Cry"  
artist: Cobra Starship 

sometime soon, I'll put up version 2, which I like better...


End file.
